Hetamoon
by angelalice14
Summary: My second fanfic. If this doesn't get any reviews by the first of the new year it will be discontinued. WILL BE REVISED! DISCONTINUED! WILL POST NEW REVISED VERSION WHEN COMPLETE!


Chapter 1 : a moon star is born.

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
Yume no naka nara ieru  
Shikou kairo wa SHOTTO sunzen  
Ima sugu aitai yo  
Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight  
Denwa mo dekinai Midnight  
Datte junjou dou shiyou  
HAATO wa mangekyou  
Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
Nandomo meguri-au  
Seiza no matataki kazoe...  
...uranau koi no yukue**  
**Onaji kuni ni umareta no  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
...shinjite iruno  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU

Elegant change of gentle Arthur

I'm Arthur Kirkland, 14 years old. I'm in the eighth grade. I'm very proper but sometimes I'm a bit clumsy and I'm some what a bit of a cry baby. That's about it. "Arthur! It's past eight o'clock!" Arthur's mom yelled from downstairs. "Mmm… ah!" Arthur yelled when as he woke up "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Thanks a lot, mom!"Arthur said "I tried many times. You answered each time, remember?" she said. "I don't remember!" he yelled. "Oh, Arthur…" his mom said. "What? I'm in a hurry!" "Don't you want your lunch?" she asked "uh, yes." He said. "I'm leaving!" he yelled as he ran out the door. "Why does morning have to come? I'm so tired." "Get the cat! Yeah!"Said a little boy "Hey cat, bark!" "Hey! Knock it off!" Arthur yelled at the boys. The boys ran off. "I can't believe it. Poor kitty. It's okay now. Oh, did they mess-up your little curl?" the cat started to meow trying to fix it. "You want some help fixing it? Okay." He helped the cat. "There you go it's cute." The cat jumped out of Arthur's arms. It stared at him. The school bell rung." Oh! I don't have time for this!" "Arthur Kirkland! You're late again!" the teacher yelled. "Mean old hag. I can't wait till school is over." His tummy growled. "I'm hungry. I did skip breakfast. A little snack won't hurt." The teacher came out and showed him his test. "How can you eat with these grades?" "What? 30 percent?" "Yep." Outside. "Arthur, I can't believe you. You're a young boy and you were going to eat your lunch early?" Mattie said "But I'm a growing boy. You're my best friend, Matthew. You understand, don't you?" "Oh! Did you hear that Sailor V appeared again?" Mattie said. "Sailor V?" Artie asked. "Yeah. She caught the robbers from the jewellery heist." Mattie said. "Wow." Artie said. "I know!" Mattie yelled. Meanwhile in the North Pole. Deep under ground. "Have you still not found the Phantom Silver Crystal?" Francis asked. "No my lord." A bunch of servants said. "Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy." Francis said "If you cannot obtain the Silver Crystal, then let us first give our ruler human energy." "King Francis-sama. Will you leave that duty to me, Ludwig? My Youma, Morga, is already gathering human energy." Ludwig said. "I will leave it to you, Ludwig." Francis said. "Yes, my lord." Ludwig said. Back to Arthur. "I should have studied harder. Oh, die!" Arthur said throwing away his test. "Hey, that hurts, idiot." "What? Oh, I'm sorry…"Arthur said "30 percent!"Someone said. "Ahhhh!" "Study harder, idiot." "It's none of your business! What's with him? I can't believe it. What a weirdo. Huh, Sailor V? They made a game already? It must be nice being Sailor V. You don't have things to worry about and catching bad guys is nice. " The cat Arthur helped was watching him. "But me on the other hand…I don't want to take this home." Arthur started to cry. "Arthur Kirkland, I've finally found you ve~." The cat said. "I'm home!" Arthur yelled. "Oh, you're back. You're late. His mom said. "Yeah, a bit." "What did you get Arthur?" "Well um. Um, well… Actually, that is…" Arthur said. "Let me see." "Here" "Arthur!" "Yes?" "Getting such a bad score. I'm not letting you in the house." She tossed Arthur outside. "Mom!" "I can't hear you." Peter comes up to him and kicks him."Ouch!'' "What are you, baka Arthur? Did you get locked out again? I want a better brother." Said Peter. "You're my younger brother. Sailor V kick." Arthur kicked the door. "Ouch! Mom! Please let me in." At the comic shop. "That's strange. I'm feeling sleepy." "  
I feel weak." "What's happening to everyone all of a sudden? Mom?" Mattie said. "Mom?" " "I've gathered quite a bit of energy." "Mom…" Back to Arthur "She finally let me in. I'm tired from crying so much. Mom didn't have to get that mad. I don't feel like doing homework. Maybe I'll take a nap. It's good that I can fall asleep so easily at time like this." Arthur said as he fell asleep. His window opened. He woke up. "Hey, it's the cat I helped."Arthur said. "Si thank you ve~." He fell off the bed "It talked. A cat… A cat talked." "My name is Italy-cat. I've been looking for you, Arthur. Ve~" Italy-cat said. Arthur was shaking. "Again thank you for helping me! Ve~!" Neko-italy said "good night." Arthur said "ve~? But Arthur this it not a dream." Italy-cat said "Here, this for you!" the cat did a flip and made a brooch for him. The brooch was the English flag with wings on the sides. "There you go!" Italy-cat said. "Wow thank you."Arthur said. "Arthur weird things are happen in Washington right now. An enemy the police can't fight. Arthur, you're going to fight these enemies. You are a chosen soldier and you other mission is to find our princess with the others." Neko-italy said. "Sounds cool." Arthur said. "Then say this. England power make-up!" Italy-cat said. "Okay! England power make-up!" Arthur said. He was suddenly surrounded by some magic. Ribbons came from the brooch and wrapped around Arthur. Next ribbons covered his hands and feet forming gloves and boots. Finally a skirt formed and a ribbon made a butt bow and a tiara appeared on his fore head. The whole outfit was in the colors of the English flag. He did a pose with him drinking tea. "What the H-E-L-L is this!" Arthur yelled. "Help! Someone! Help me!" Arthur heard Mattie yell. "Matthew needs help." Arthur said. "Arthur, you have become Sailor England. Now go and save him quickly." Italy-cat said. "Get away from Matthew!" the Youma turned its head to the voice. "Who are you?" the Youma asked. "Um, I'm the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor England! In the name of England, I will punish you!" Arthur yelled. "Sailor England? I've never heard of such a thing." "Why? Why is this happening to me?" Arthur started to cry. "I'm going home." A white rose stop the Youma from touching Arthur. "Who's there?" the Youma asked. "I'm Tuxedo America. Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor England." Alfred said "But I…"Arthur started to cry, the hair pieces in Arthur's hair started to flash creating a sonic wail. "Now, take the tiara and yell, "Moon Tiara Action" and throw it! Ve~!" Italy-cat said. "Okay." Arthur said reaching for the tiara, he twirled around "Moon Tiara Action!" he threw the tiara killing the Youma. "No way!" The energy Ludwig was gathering disappeared. "Morga, you screwed up. You idiot!" Back to Arthur. The Youma turned to dust. "Good job, Sailor England! I'll remember this night." Tuxedo America said. Arthur blushed. (A/N: yes Arthur is gay.) "You did well, Sailor England. Ve~!" "He's gorgeous" Artie said. Next day at school. "Hey. Arthur. Arthur. Listen!" "Be quiet. I'm tired, so let me sleep a little more. Good night.

yume no naka futari de ita yo ne  
hoshi-tachi ni mamorarete  
tomodachi no toki ni wa ki ni sezu  
nanigenaku hanashite-ita kedo  
anata dake ki ni naru shunkan ga atta no  
motto kirei ni ima sugu naritai  
koi suru to nanika ga kawaru ne  
me wo tojite tashikamete  
dakishimeta tokimeki sono mama  
kono omoi tsutaetai  
kaerimichi minna no mae de mo  
sayonara wa iitakunai kara  
omoikiri genki ni te wo furu wa kyou kara  
motto suteki na watashi wo misetai  
yume no naka futari de ita yo ne  
dare yori mo chikadzuite  
ano toki no anata ni okuru wa  
ima ai wo todoketai  
ashita wa totemo ii koto ga  
okorisou na ki ga suru wa  
koi suru to nanika ga kawaru ne  
me wo tojite tashikamete  
dakishimeta tokimeki sono mama  
kono omoi tsutaetai


End file.
